


Поцелуй

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, First Kiss, M/M, Other, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Исполнение заявки на кинк-фесте1.6 Хэнк/Коннор, PG-13, романтика, никакого дэдди-кинка и инцестных намеков. Первый поцелуй, Хэнк очень старается сделать все максимально нежно и осторожно.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 13





	Поцелуй

Коннор не задает Хэнку вопросов в стиле «что такое любовь?», хотя было бы и логично их ожидать. Коннор – уверенный, самостоятельный мальчик, который пытается разобраться во всем сам, и на глазах Хэнка все глубже загоняет себя в ловушку. Коннор наверняка загрузил себе в память тысячу историй, статей по биологии и песен, пытаясь понять, что люди называют «любовью», и Коннор, совершенно очевидно, окончательно запутался. Хэнк может и слепой идиот, и, вполне вероятно, ничего бы не увидел, не поставь он себе задачу видеть, что происходит с Коннором, потому что его андроид, эта безжалостная машина-детектив, был не слишком хорош в расшифровке собственных эмоций и откровенно плох в том, как с ними справляться.   
Так что проблему Хэнк увидел раньше Коннора. По тому, как Коннор ходил за ним хвостиком практически повсюду, по щенячьей радости, когда Хэнк хвалил его, за хорошо проделанную работу. Когда шеф говорил Коннору «ты молодец», тот кивал, отвечал «спасибо» с выражением лица «я профессионал и всегда выполняю свою миссию, иначе быть не могло», и диод на виске ни на секунду не менял цвет с ровно-голубого. Когда Хэнк говорил Коннору «ты молодец», Коннор заглядывал ему в лицо, словно пытаясь понять, не иронизирует ли лейтенант, мигал желтым своей дурацкой лампочкой, и пытался кривовато улыбнуться.   
Коннор пытался понять. Он видел, как Маркус целует Норт, и это не вызывало у него никаких ассоциаций. Ему ни к кому не хотелось прикоснуться рукой без кожи, проникновение в чужую память было… Тяжелой работой, а не удовольствием, чем-то необходимым, мерзким и взаимно-неприятным. Но Маркусу было явно приятно… И зачем он целовал Норт? Коннор не понимал.   
Хэнк первый заметил, как мигает желтым диод, когда он дружески хлопал Коннора по плечу, когда ерошил идеальную прическу (ну просто потому что аккуратно-зализанный Коннор его раздражал), и когда однажды Коннор поймал пулю плечом, Хэнк обнимал его, хотя сам андроид и утверждал, что с ним все в порядке… Истекая своей голубой кровью. И мигая желтой лампочкой. И, противореча своим словам, прижимаясь к Хэнку.   
Так что Хэнк слепым не был, и, когда Коннор в парке, спустив с поводка Сумо, несколько минут молчит, мигая в вечерней темноте желтым, а потом поворачивается и кладет руки Хэнку на плечи, Хэнк, в принципе, все понимает. А еще Хэнк не тупой, и он видит, что Коннор понятия не имеет что делать, что его поза явно скопирована, возможно, из какого-то идиотского романтического фильма, что диод на виске мигает желтым, как перегорающая лампочка, что лицо у Коннора – растерянное, программа не может подсказать ему, как вести себя в этой ситуации, а сам он этого понять не может. И Коннор закрывает глаза, поднимая лицо вверх, потому что, очевидно, где-то видел, что именно так и должно происходить.  
Хэнк радуется, что он не сраный андроид, и он не будет мигать рождественской гирляндой, выдавая, что ему, если быть честным с самим собой, тоже страшно. Хэнк не хочет облажаться, потому что его Коннору, черт возьми, нет и года, и его огромная база по человеческой и робото-психологии – это теория, закаченная в эту умную башку детектива-переговорщика, и что личного опыта у Коннора нет. Поэтому Хэнку страшно сделать что-то не так, неосторожно обидеть мальчика, задеть или причинить боль. Пусть по заверениям Коннора физической боли андроиды не чувствуют, с дерьмовой стороной эмоций они явно знакомы.   
Хэнк целует Коннора не столько потому, что хочет сам. Он понятия не имеет, возбуждает ли его Коннор, Хэнк не задавал себе таких вопросов, и он решает отложить их на потом – с этим дерьмом еще будет время разобраться. Хэнк целует Коннора потому, что промедли он еще пару секунд – и это, очевидно, разобьет его андроиду его метафорическое сердце.  
Коннор весь застывший под руками, не-живой, не-человеческой неподвижностью, и Хэнку приходится обнять его, притянуть ближе, слегка встряхнуть, чтобы сбросить с него это жуткое оцепенение, как мертвые андроиды застывали в той позе, в которой их застало отключение. Коннор, почти по-человечески, подаётся вперед и Хэнк целует его в губы, осторожно, удивляясь, что разницы, по большему счету, никакой. В киберлайф работают ебучие гении, думает Хэнк, ощущая на коже теплое дыхание Коннора – система охлаждения, подстроенная так, чтобы имитировать работу легких. Киберлайф будут гореть в аду, за то, что они сотворили, думает Хэнк, осторожно целуя Коннора и вспоминая, что это – не слюна, а жидкость-растворитель, помощник системе анализа Коннора. Безопасная для человека, слава создателям Коннора, жидкость. Хэнк всем сердцем благодарен ебучим Киберлайф и всем работающим там уродам за Коннора, который, наконец, отмирает и «зеркалит» действия Хэнка. Хэнк и через закрытые веки видит свистопляску желтого и красного… Хэнк чертовски не хочет облажаться, он и так во многом облажался в своей жизни, и последнее чего ему не хватает это, конечно же, сделать Коннору больно.  
Хэнк думает о том, что понятия не имеет, что чувствует сейчас Коннор, вцепившийся в плечи – буквально – железной хваткой, но сам он чувствует страх и почти болезненную нежность, а еще очевидную нехватку кислорода, потому что Коннор, кажется, не собирается его выпускать, ну да и хер с ним, какая разница, у Коннора мягкие волосы, мягкие губы, ощутимо теплая кожа и отпускать его и так не хочется, так что дышать, в общем-то, не обязательно…   
Сумо бодает их ноги, привлекая к себе внимание, и Коннор, наконец, выпускает Хэнка. Чужая куртка смята под пальцами, и если бы это было возможно, костяшки на руках Коннора уже побелели бы, он заглядывает Хэнку в лицо, пытаясь прочитать, проанализировать, его эмоции, и Хэнк видит, что мальчику страшно, и это так по-человечески. Его мальчик боится быть отвергнутым, а Хэнк боится сделать ему больно. Поэтому он обнимает Коннора, привлекая к себе, как когда-то, когда был просто рад, что тому удалось выжить в гребаном восстании, и Коннор вцепляется в Хэнка в ответ. Они стоят так минуту, пока диод на виске Коннора, наконец, не начинает светиться голубым, и Хэнк, хоть не тупой, но не знает, что сказать кроме:  
\- Пойдем домой, Сумо уже нагулялся.  
Куча проблем. Куча гребаного дерьма, с которым нужно разбираться, и многие посчитали бы, что Хэнку самому необходим психолог, и что престарелый алкоголик с эмоциональной травмой и суицидальными наклонностями – не тот, кто должен заботиться о влюбленном андроиде, не понимающем, что с ним происходит. Но жизнь – то еще несправедливое дерьмо, и в этой ситуации альтернатив, похоже, нет у обоих. А Хэнк надеется, что, возможно, жизнь, наконец, дает ему шанс хоть что-то не просрать с концами. Он идет по вечерней улице, и за ним двумя хвостиками идут Сумо и Коннор, и они все возвращаются домой.


End file.
